


holding us dearer now

by SilentReprobate



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith is a good friend, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Trans Cloud Strife, We don't deserve her kindness, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: They make it to Midgar so surely someone, somewhere in the lifestream, is looking out for them. Hopefully Zack can breathe a little easier now.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 29
Kudos: 177





	holding us dearer now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samijen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samijen/gifts).



> Hello beans. Thank you for stopping by! First fanfic for this fandom so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> It's a small gift to [Samijen](https://twitter.com/sami_jen) who continues to be such a wonderful inspiration & an amazing person. Her fanart was what kicked my butt into finishing this fic. Seriously, if you haven't seen them already, you're really missing out.
> 
> Shoutout to my lovelies Ginger & Cry for looking over my stuff. I always appreciate it so much. Thank you! ♥
> 
> Title from 'Twice' by Little Dragon

It’s silent.

Save for the whistle of wind & his heavy breathing, there’s nothing; no shouting, no whir of helicopters, just an uncomfortable silence. Zack’s grip on his sword is the only thing keeping him upright. Despite feeling like lead, he lifts his head to look around. Unmoving bodies lie across the small battlefield. Nothing stirs. Time seems to pass so slowly as the expectation for something, anything, to happen creeps up his spine.

It doesn’t.

“That… Can’t be all of them, is it?” he asks, exhaling a shaky breath. Surely Shinra would try harder to keep their failed experiments a secret, right? Zack can only laugh. “Cloud! Did you see?!”

Pushing through the pain, he shuffles down the path where he left his friend, & relief hits him when he sees that Cloud is unharmed. His head is still to the side as he left him. Setting his sword down, he crouches beside him, carefully taking his head in his hands. All of the pain makes it worth it. Even as his heart sits heavy, knowing he might never get over what Shinra’s done, Cloud makes this worth it all.

He laughs again, this time softer, as he leans in to press a kiss to Cloud’s forehead. They’ve made it through the worst now.

“Zack?” A quiet, unsure voice breaks through his thoughts.

He almost didn’t hear it. Zack pulls back to look at Cloud; blue eyes are still hazy but he can see the beginning of clarity pushing its way through. He forces back his tears of joy to keep focus.

“Hey buddy. Come on, let’s get you up.” Like he’s done hundreds of times, he lifts Cloud with ease, fighting through the pain to slide his arm over his shoulder. He tries not to wince. It’s not unbearable. That doesn’t make him wish for some healing supplies anyless.

“There’s… Blood…” Cloud says just as quiet as before.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m a hero, remember? This is nothing.” Zack smiles brightly, trying to reassure him. Honestly, he’s been through worse. They’ve made it too far to die now which means they can only go up from here. This is another reminder that they have to keep moving. It’s not safe to be out here, waiting, like sitting ducks. Once Shinra finds out they escaped again, they’ll be after their asses, & they’ll be safer in the slums than in the open.

One foot moves, then the other, trudging along the hot sand, closer to the imposing walls of Midgar. Cloud’s grip is firm & his steps aren’t dragging as much as they used to. After so long, to finally see more out of him is a great sign. Somebody is looking out for them. He squeezes Cloud tightly as his gaze turns towards the sky.

Angeal, is that you?

Rain starts to fall & whether or not it’s the answer he’s looking for doesn’t matter. It comes down hard by the time they make it to the walls. There won’t be a welcoming committee at the main entrance after the Shinra’s display prior. Zack knows he doesn’t have the energy to fight through them again. Thankfully, finding another way in is easier than he thought. From all the rubble & broken remains of sector 5 leaves an opening from them to slip in undetected.

“We made it, Spike,” he says, exhaling.

They’re out of the pan, & while not necessarily jumping into the fire, they’re still walking on a hot surface. Now more than ever, the two have to be careful. Once they get to the church they could lay low for a bit. Maybe he can see Aerith after so long. What would he even say to her?

Cloud pulls weakly on his shirt. “Zack… I’m tired.”

Zack brushes the wet bangs from Cloud’s face with a warm smile. It’s so good to hear his voice. He doesn’t think he’ll grow tired of it now that he’s been without it for so long. They both don’t look as grimy either thanks to the rain. After having the sun beating down on them for so long it was a nice relief. Although, they’re both soggy & heavy from the soaked clothes.

“I know, just a little bit more.” Once they get a roof under their head they can finally focus on other things. A change of clothes & food to eat should be a priority but that requires gil. He’s already down to the last few they earned while traveling. His hope is that once they get out of this SOLDIER gear, getting work should be a breeze.

He tries to focus on that instead of how different Midgar looks. It’s a hollow, familiar sight, yet it’s still different. Things look older. He knows they’ve been on the road for a year or so but could things have really changed that much after 5 years?

At least one thing remains the same – the church he met Aerith in still stands. He’s reminded of how grateful he is to whoever is looking out for them. If there’s one person he has left to trust then it’s her & to know the church is still here means she’s still here. They’ll have shelter for the night as the sun was already setting. Long shadows cast across the roads, golden hues turning purple, bringing in colder air. Hopefully it won’t be too bad tonight with their wet clothes.

Zack shoulders the large doors open to drag them both inside. It’s not easy to close with his foot but he does so anyway, at least to give them a bit of privacy. He sets Cloud down on one of the pews & realizes that the kid’s asleep. No wonder he was so quiet.

“Man, I wish I could just fall asleep like you can,” Zack says with a snort. He sets his blade down to sit next to Cloud. They’ll both need their rest. Hopefully he won’t catch a cold after all this. He really didn’t think he’d wake up from the poisoning after so long. He has to fight back tears, pressing his forehead against Cloud’s, seeking the comfort as reality sets in again. They made it. After fighting so hard to get to Midgar, they’re here, & it must mean the worst is over now.

Sliding off the chair, he rests his head besides Cloud’s, taking his hand. He’s not sure how long they stayed like this. Zack couldn’t sleep; not only was his super hearing picking up on everything, he couldn’t stay calm enough to rest. He had to remain on guard. He was expecting the worst to happen.

The sound of footsteps grows louder. He grabs his sword slowly so he won’t make a sound as he keeps low behind the pews.

“Hello?” A familiar voice calls out; she sounds older but there’s no mistaking who it belongs to.

“Aerith?!” Zack stands up in a hurry. The low light does little to hide the tears starting to fall down her cheeks. He bounds over the chairs, nearly tripping, to crash into her with a tight embrace. He doesn’t want to let go even though he knows his clothes are wet.

“I thought you were dead,” she says between hiccups.

Zack brushes her tears away, letting out a laugh, “Gotta try harder to get rid of me.”

She runs her hands down his arms, giving him a look over, as if searching for any injuries. Aerith frowns. “You’re soaking wet.”

“Yeah, we just got in not too long ago. Got caught out in the rain.”

“We?”

Zack takes her hand, leading her further into the church. “I would’ve liked for you guys to meet at a better time, but,” he motions towards Cloud, still dead to the world with his faint rise & fall of his chest. Aerith moves to his side, resting her hand on his forehead. She looks back to Zack. “This is Cloud. He’s asleep right now but he’s suffering from mako poisoning.”

Aerith gasps. Tears begin to form in her eyes once again. She turns back to Cloud to run the back of her hand along his cheek in a comforting manner.

“It’s a long story,” Zack says, words sounding forced. He doesn’t want to remember that time. Although, that’s unfair of him. Cloud was the one who suffered the most. Gods, he was just a kid. Zack could withstand whatever they sent his way but Cloud? He’s not sure he’ll get his screams out of his head. Hojo that sick son of a-

Hands pull him from his thoughts. Aerith leads him towards one of the pews away from Cloud & sits down beside him. Her warm smile is comforting even with the tears in her eyes. Zack reaches up to brush them away. She’s far too pretty to be crying, especially over someone like him; not after everything she must’ve been through. 89 letters is nothing to scoff out & he only received one of them.

There’s so much he should ask her about. It’s been five years after all. She looks a little older herself, taller even, & despite maturing physically she still has that charm that made him fall for her all those years ago.

She takes his hands into her lap & squeezes.

“What happened, Zack? You were gone for so long. I was…” She drops her head slightly. Aerith doesn’t have to finish her words to know what she means. Her last letter made it seem like she was losing hope so of course he doesn’t blame her. He’s not going to be angry about it either. They both know what being a SOLDIER meant.

Or at least, Zack thought he did. Clearly it gives scientists free reign to fuck with people. They wouldn’t even call them by their names. It made him sick knowing about how they treated Cloud. He has to fight back the urge to throw up from thinking about it; there’s nothing in his stomach & that’s the last thing he wants to do with Aerith here.

“It was bad,” he says tiredly, “Shinra, they- & how could Sephiroth do that?” Zack did his best not to think about it. His whole focus for this past year was getting to Midgar & looking after Cloud. There were plenty of questions he had as anger & frustration tore at his heart. He would keep his head forward, trying not to dwell, to get them all the way here.

It wasn’t easy either – having to cross an entire continent & the ocean to get to Junon before making the trek up to Midgar. He’s exhausted.

Aerith touches his face, sliding her fingers along his jawline, making him look at her. This is why he doesn’t want to talk about it. If he could just put it behind him then he won’t have to see her hurting for him. He’s not sure what he’d do without her but he can’t put her through the pain of knowing how they tortured two fucking kids. Cloud was sixteen for god’s sake. It would destroy Aerith if he told her.

“Where do you plan on staying?” She asks & he’s glad to have the topic change.

“I… Don’t know yet. I’m sure we’ll find something,” He says with an unconvincing nod. He looks past her to where Cloud is sleeping. Anything at this point would do. As long as they have a roof over their head that’s all that matters. 

“Why don’t you come home with me?” She offers, taking his hands to drag him to stand.

“Oh, no, Aeirth we-“ Zack tries to pull his hands free.

“I insist! & I won’t take no for an answer.” Aerith chuckles, holding him in place. She’s still her same self after all this time.

Zack looks over to Cloud once more.

They’ve been sleeping in such shitty places for a while now. What he’d give to get him a proper bed. Cloud shouldn’t have to spend a night in a church on some uncomfortable pew. It’s better than sleeping on the ground but… They’ve earned a warm room & a soft bed, didn’t they? He doesn’t want to wake him up though.

Although, as he shakes his head, he has the feeling Cloud will sleep through anything.

Aerith moves closer, her hands sliding up to hold his upper arm, almost hugging him. “Don’t worry, I got an umbrella.”

Good, they can’t afford to get even more soaked. With a nod, he moves over to Cloud & slides his arms under Cloud’s legs & back to cradle him close to his chest. Aerith moves his arms to rest on his stomach instead of dangling loose. That’s more comfortable for the both of them.

“How did you know to come here? Last I remember, you didn’t typically come here this late,” Zack asks as, watching as Aerith closes the church behind them. She smiles, opening up the umbrella & huddling close. She wraps her arms around his to help with the rain & he’s grateful for it. Aerith is so warm.

“I felt it,” She says, humming lightly, “Like something was telling me to go to the church.”

Yeah, someone really is looking out for them. If he wasn’t so tired he’d be crying. He wasn’t expecting this; Aerith doesn’t look mad at him either. After reading the last letter, he thought surely she would’ve been. Yet, she simply chats away like nothing’s changed, talking about things he must’ve missed. This normalcy is what he desperately needed. He’s so grateful for her friendship. It’s just like how it was before.

Her grip tightens, pulling him from his thoughts again. Looks like he’s been doing that a lot more lately. Angeal would be laughing.

“Hey, guess you get to finally meet my mom,” Aerith teases lightly.

“Oh jeez, you’re right.” Zack looks away sheepishly. It never really crossed his mind before but it’s been a long time since they’ve last seen each other. “Guess I’m making quite the first impression, huh?”

She giggles & he finds himself doing the same. If he could move his hand from where he’s holding Cloud then he’d take hers. He’s not sure what he’d do without her.

Any confidence he has slips away the moment they step out into the beautiful acres of flowers that hold Aerith’s home. It’s gorgeous; the serene area is nothing like the rest of the sector & it makes him feel like he doesn’t deserve to step foot in here. Those thoughts don’t last very long as Aerith drags him along. One thing for sure, he’s going to need more wagons for all these flowers.

She holds the door open for him & he’s careful as he slides through; last thing he needs is to whack Cloud’s head on the doorframe. His sword doesn’t get the same treatment as the handle taps against the top. Angeal, forgive him.

“Aerith, is that you?” A voice comes from their side but Zack doesn’t look.

He focuses on Cloud; Aeirth pulls a chair away from the table so he can set him down. It isn’t until he steps back does he realize they’re still dripping wet, leaving a trail into the house. He pushes the bangs from Cloud’s hair before finally turning up; the woman is nothing like what he expects. They don’t look alike.

“Hello ma’am,” Zack says with a small bow of his head. He seeks comfort besides Aerith as he moves away from the table to properly greet her.

“Zack, this is my mom, Elmyra,” Aerith says, motioning towards the woman. Then her arms stretch out towards the soaking wet boys currently in their house. “This is Zack & his friend, Cloud. They need a place to stay.”

There’s a pregnant pause. Zack can feel a palpable discomfort in the air & he has to stop himself from turning away. He hasn’t felt that way since first meeting Sephiroth. This was clearly a bad idea.

“Go make the guest room, hun,” Elmyra cuts in. Although her voice is quiet, he can still sense something is off. Her daughter seems to notice as well since Aerith hesitates for a bit too long before she nods. Her footsteps seem distant as she scurries up the stairs. The absence only worsens how awkward the silence is as time seems to pass slowly.

“I won’t have any SOLDIER in my home,” Elmyra says, voice harsh, her hands in fists at her side. “You’re to leave tonight & leave my daughter alone.”

Zack feels like he’s been slapped in the face. Had he heard that right? “Please, ma’am, we’re not SOLDIER anymore.”

“You boys made your choice. You traded a normal life for power, you understand that?” She says, stepping forward. It’s frightening how the woman, despite being smaller than him, seems to tower over Zack with the force of her voice. He can’t stop from stepping back. “You don’t get to come in here thinking you can have it both ways.”

There’s a sudden surge of anger. After all this time, fighting so hard to get here, & to have someone spit in their face just because of what they used to be is enough to make him see red. He’s not going to sit by & let that happen. Not after everything they put Cloud through.

“We didn’t choose to be tortured!” Zack snaps, getting in her face. Once soft eyes turn harsh. Pain etches its way across his face & he hasn’t felt this way in a long while. “For four years we were trapped in Nibelheim, used like lab rats & when we were deemed useless they tossed us aside!”

“Zack!” He’s fairly certain that’s Aerith shouting to him but it’s like he’s stuck in a tunnel. His fists shake at his side. Zack doesn’t see the way Elmyra takes a step back; he’s not aware that he’s still moving after her. He doesn’t see the way she looks scared. All the pain he’s been feeling is exploding out of his chest & it’s aimed at her.

“I joined SOLDIER to help people! It wasn’t about the fucking power! It never was!” Yet, it’s clear he’s done a shit job at saving people. Angeal? Genesis? Even Sephiroth needed the help but he left him down in the manor to suffer through the revelations of his creation on his own. He was a shitty friend. If he tried harder than maybe things would’ve been different. Nibelheim might not have burned down if he just talked to Sephiroth.

He couldn’t even save Cloud from all the experiments.

“Zack please!” Aerith pushes her way between the two. Her hands slam against his chest & it’s enough to make him snap out of this.

It feels like someone dumps ice down his back. He’s left standing there, panting like he ran a hundred miles, when realization hits him hard. He recoils from Aerith’s touch. Where’s the honor in yelling at a woman? Zack deflates, his shoulders dropping, as guilt begins to consume him. He can’t look either of them in the face; frantic, wide eyes stare down at the flooring. How could he let himself get this way? This isn’t like him. He can’t blame it on being tired either. That’s unfair.

Zack bows deeply. “I’m sorry ma’am. I have no right coming in here & yelling at you.”

An apology doesn’t cut it. They don’t have to forgive him. 

Aerith’s hand moves to touch his cheek, turning him towards her. Concern is clear on her face. He hates to see her just as hurt as he is. She deserves better than this. She invited him into her home & all he did was yell at her mother. Gods, he really is making a horrible first impression. It’s why he has to tear his gaze away from her, turning back towards Cloud.

Shit. He’s awake, looking so lost, as he’s barely able to hold his head up.

“Please,” Zack begs quietly, finally turning back to Elmyra. “If you won’t let me stay, at least let my friend. He’s suffering from mako poisoning.”

“No, Zack!” Cloud tries to stand but without any strength he stumbles. Zack is just in time to catch him. He grips Zack’s shirt tightly, shaking, as he looks up in fear. That clarity in his eyes now shows pain instead. Zack doesn’t want to leave him but if anyone needs a place to say more it’s Cloud. A warm bed will help him heal. Besides, it won’t be the first time he’s dealt with sleeping outside. “Please…”

No one says a word; the discomfort is palpable as the silence continues. Zack hates this feeling. He brought it on himself, however, & he can’t complain.

Elmyra turns away from them, heading back into the kitchen. He watches for a moment as she leans against the sink & bows her head. He turns his gaze to Aerith. The way she looks at him hurt. He fucked this up so badly. Now she has even more reasons to hate him. It’s why he can’t find his voice to tell her to go comfort her mother. No one should have to see friends & family having a screaming match so he hopes the messages conveys through his eyes.

Zack looks away so he doesn’t have to see the way Aerith wipes away her tears.

His heart is hammering in his chest, feeling the pain as he’s throat seems to close, finding himself unable to breathe. Tries to focus on Cloud & ignore the way he’s looking at him. He’s lost his composure once, he doesn’t need to do it again. Taking comfort in the closeness, he runs his hand over Cloud’s thigh, trying to quell the shaking. ( Or is it Zack that’s shaking? )

“Mom, please,” Aerith says, trying to keep her voice low. She doesn’t want him hearing. He wishes he didn’t have the mako enhancements but he has the feeling that even without them he’d still hear it. The house is small after all.

“Aerith, no.” Elmyra sounds forceful yet drained at the same time. “Not after everything that’s happened.”

There’s a pregnant pause. Zack almost dares to look up.

“Shinra hurt them too…”

He can’t see their faces. He’s not sure he wants to, really. Putting Aerith between them & her mother is the worst thing he could’ve done to her. It’s not fair. It’s another tick on the list of why she deserves a better friend than him & he hates it. Everyone around him keeps suffering & he can’t stop it.

Elmyra sighs heavily.

The chairs at the table scrape light as the older woman pulls it out to sit. Her hands clasp together tightly on the surface. It takes so much for Zack to look up at her. He’s expecting her to look angry but it’s more like exasperation.

“I should kick the both of you out after what you did. I’m furious-“ & rightfully so- “But I can’t…” It’s clear to Zack that she’s looking at Cloud specifically. He feels himself tense, his grip tightening for a moment. Her face falls; a sad, pitying look fills her eyes. He wants to be angry. Neither of them should be pitied but he can’t keep fighting her. That won’t help anyone.

“You can stay but just for the night.”

Surprise crosses his face. Relief washes over Zack & it’s like the flood gates open. He hugs Cloud tightly, burying his face against spikey hair to hide any tears that might be forming. He can’t help smiling. “Of course, thank you,” he says after a moment, turning back to look at Elmyra. 

“Why don’t you get cleaned up? You can use our bath & I’ll get you some of my husband’s clothes so you’re not stuck in that.” She moves towards Aerith, motioning for her to go fetch them, “Then we’ll eat. I imagine you boys are famished.”

Zack can’t argue with that. He wipes his face & stands, legs feeling like jelly, to take Cloud with him as she leads them towards the bathroom. He sits Cloud down on the toilet before turning towards the bath. He turns on the water, making sure it gets warm first, & then clogs the drain. While that’s going, he starts to undress himself. Goosebumps spread across his flesh but it’s good to get out of these clothes. He turns to Cloud & sees his face is read, making him laugh.

“Come on, Spike, you’ve seen my dick before,” Zack jokes.

“I wasn’t-“ Cloud tries to argue, his face seeming to get more red as blue eyes widen with embarrassment. He cuts him off by helping him out of his clothes. Of course, he knows he was never really conscious for it, but Zack doesn’t feel any shame for it. Nor does he find any from stripping Cloud; he’s seen him naked plenty of times before since he did his best to keep them both clean over the year.

The bath is big enough for the both of them, he realizes quickly, as he helps Cloud in. He closes the curtain to keep the heat in longer before turning off the water to slink down into the warmth. A loud sigh of content leaves his lips, tilting his head back.

He finally looks back to Cloud, watching as he holds his arms over his chest; he’s trying to hide his breasts & the large, nasty scar at the center. What he’d give to get Sephiroth back for what he’s done.

Now is not the time to think about it. Instead, he reaches out to carefully take Cloud’s hands; there’s scars there too from where he grabbed masamune. It must’ve taken quite the force to lift Sephiroth up the way he did & it’s clear his hands have suffered from it. They’re both bearing scars they wish they didn’t have. “Hey, you’re okay,” He says, pressing his lips against the skin, “We’re gonna be okay.”

It’s only further proof that Cloud is so incredibly strong. After all Hojo but him through…

“Okay,” Cloud says, although he doesn’t sound too sure of himself.

“Alright, turn around so I can wash your hair.”

It’s like going through the motions. He’s done this so many times before. Most of the time Cloud wasn’t aware, unable to keep his head up as Zack would wash him. The soap smells so nice too. To be in an actual bath is enough to have the stress ooze out of their bones as they soak. They’ve only been able to use them a handful of times in their travels. Most of the time Zack would wash them in the heavy rain or in lakes & streams. It’s surprising their clothes even lasted this long. ( Now is another reason to retire them. )

They stay until the water gets cold. If it wasn’t for the small shivers running up his body, he would’ve stayed longer; Cloud is clearly dozing with his head resting against Zack. He carefully stands up so he doesn’t slip & fall on his ass to pull them both out. He makes sure they both dry – damn this towel is so fluffy. Cloud looks too cute with it wrapped around him as he sits him on the toilet again. Zack can’t help smiling.

He takes Cloud’s head in his hands again, wiping his face dry & looking closely at his eyes. Cloud can only keep them open long enough to see that the blue isn’t foggy. They’re taking baby steps. With a heavy sigh, he presses their foreheads together again.

There’s clothes on the counter. They swallow Cloud with how big they are but it’s better than nothing. Hopefully, they’re comfortable for him. It beats having to go back to their original clothes which are sitting in a wet pile at the base of the tub. He frowns.

Thankfully, Aerith takes care of them when they step out. She gives his arm a reassuring squeeze as he passes. He would much rather stay in the bathroom all night if he doesn’t have to interact with Elmyra again. He’s taken down monsters & clones yet the awkwardness that comes from eating dinner here seems worse. The power of mothers is something. It makes him wish he really got to see his mom before leaving Gongaga.

Aerith leads him up to the guest bedroom once they finish. His attempts to at least help clean up were dismissed as they were sent to the room like misbehaving children. Maybe it’s for the best that they’re only staying for the night.

She presses a kiss to Zack’s cheek & then to Cloud’s head. “Sleep well,” She says softly before closing the door behind them.

There’s only one bed so he sets Cloud down, sliding his legs under the blanket, & pulling it up towards his chest. He’s used to giving up the bed for him anyway. Sleeping on the floor is nothing for him. So, he reaches over Cloud to grab the extra pillow when he grabs his sleeve.

“Can you stay up here?” Cloud asks, sounding hesitant.

Zack pauses. That’s not what he’s expecting yet he shouldn’t be surprised. It’s been so long since Cloud’s actually been aware so no doubt he’d want to be close. He lets go of the pillow & nods. “Yeah, sure.”

He crawls over to the other side of the bed & pulls Cloud close. With whatever strength the blond has, he curls over to rest his head on Zack’s chest. His hands card through his hair absentmindedly as they both lie there. He can’t fall asleep like Cloud can so he stays up despite how exhausted he feels.

This still feels like a fucking dream. He’s elated that Cloud is recovering; those files he read back in Nibelheim had claimed he was going to die if he never recovered. This day has proven they’re going against all odds to keep on surviving. He’s trying his best to remain positive. As the moon casts them in a blue glow, it feels like something is clawing its way up his chest, closing his throat.

With only the sound of their breathing & the faint noises of the nightlife outside the window, he’s all too aware of his sniffles. Zack tries desperately to hold back any tears. His hands press against his eyes painfully. He doesn’t want to wake up Cloud with his crying.

Angeal, I’m scared.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about adding a second part but idk yet. Please feel free to comment. I'd really like to know if anyone would enjoy another chapter or two! ♥


End file.
